Rhyme and Reason
by Houseandwilson18
Summary: HouseForeman slash later. WilsonForeman slash. When Foreman has a panic attack, who's to blame? Set at Season 3 finale. R and R
1. Chapter 1

Foreman was sitting comfortably on the wooden bench in the vacant men's locker room, trying to wrap his mind around what just happened. Their patient, a brave woman with her husband risked everything by leaving Cuba to see House for treatment of the illness that plagued her for years, whose heart stopped beating for a full 48 hours, had just began to begin working again. Foreman, who was rarely befuddled, was absolutely stunned by this miracle.

Foreman didn't consider himself a Christian, although his parents frequently chastised him for becoming an atheist. "Eric, we didn't raise you this way! And after he saved you from that deadly parasite!" his father would repeat to Eric sternly as he would turn down the desperate plea for him to accompany them for a church service at St. John's Baptist Church in Princeton when they visited him from Philadelphia, PA. Even though this fight was several years ago, these words still echoed his mind daily, torturing him at night as he tossed and turned in his queen sized bed.

Strangely, Foreman knew this HAD to be an act of God. After all, how often do patients' hearts start beating after being technically dead for 2 days? Even House, the strongest atheist of all, was absolutely convinced this was a miracle. Foreman found it humorous that God was beating House at his own game, saving patient's lives. Usually, Foreman was very familiar with a distant and cold House when it came to bedside manner, which he greatly lacked.

But, what House didn't know was that while the husband of their patient was weeping into House's light blue cotton button down shirt, Foreman was spying on him through the multicolored glass of the heavy oak doors, since he for once was caught up with his giant mound of paperwork. House didn't hug the grieving man, who was mourning for his then dead wife, but he didn't push him off or insult him for baring his vulnerability.

"I guess the Wizard of Oz doesn't need to give the Tin Man a heart after all" Foreman thought happily to himself as he continued to peek through door. Wilson, who was leisurely walking over the hospital cafeteria for a tall cup of black coffee, cocked his right eyebrow curiously as he saw Foreman leaning forward peeking through the doors of the church chapel.

Foreman reminded Wilson of James Bond 007, without the high-tech gadgets while he was eavesdropping. "Coffee can wait" Wilson thought with haste to himself as he briskly sneaked behind Foreman, seeing if he could frighten Foreman. "I never thought of you as the type of person who pried into others business" Wilson quietly said to Foreman, hoping for a startled reaction.

"Hey, the government can spy on us with the Patriot Act. Why can't we be James Bond in our own minds?" Foreman responded to Wilson as he turned around to a disappointed Wilson. "And which James Bond are you? Sean Connery, Daniel Craig, or Pierce Bronson?" Wilson wryly asked Foreman as he laughed. "Hmm, I would definitely say that I'm the African American Sean Connery. He kicked more ss" Foreman answered to Wilson with wit.

"Touché Foreman, touché" Wilson replied to Foreman, while looking into the nearly barren chapel. Wilson saw House and the patient's husband sitting in the middle pew, on the left side. House looked quite awkward as he wiped his tear-stained shirt, next to the grieving man who was reciting Hail Marys.

"Dmn, this patient must have bribed House with Cuban cigars. He's NEVER been sympathetic to any patient's family, even with his own" Wilson said to Foreman who felt this was a perfect Kodak moment. Wilson looked at Foreman, who seemed absolutely engrossed in seeing the softer side of House. "I thought Foreman HATED House" Wilson thought to himself, very puzzled.

"Foreman, you've been awake for at least 24 hours straight, do you want a large cup of coffee? It's my treat, since today's your last day at PPTH" Wilson sympathetically asked Foreman, who had dark eye circles under his dark brown eyes.

"Sure, with 2 creams and 1 equal" Foreman said absent minded to Wilson who was feeling the toll of the long day himself. "I'll be back in 5 minutes, depending on the length of the line" Wilson said nonchalantly to Foreman, who efficiently dodged the rushing nurses, who were filling up on caffeine themselves. "Why does Foreman seem somewhat frightened to leave House's guidance?" Wilson thought as got in the short line, avoiding the wary stares of the weary cafeteria workers.

(Back to Foreman)

"Why does he have to remind me of that?" Foreman thought crankily to himself as he rested against the wall, closing his eyes to regain some clarity. It seemed like yesterday when Foreman first met the incorrigible House...

(FLASHBACK)

Foreman had just finished his difficult, to put it nicely, 3 year internship at Trenton Hospital where he couldn't seem to escape his troubled past. The doctor who was supervising him, Dr. Laine was a bone fide racist. She was at least 250 pounds, only 5'2 to support her rather stocky frame, and if you looked into her beady almond shaped eyes, you felt like she was going to turn you into stone like Medusa.

Although she never insulted Foreman to his face, Dr. Laine would say uncalled for comments behind his back, since Foreman considered her a two-faced b!tch. She would smile and greet you in the morning, but if you turned around, she called him lazy on several occasions, which made Foreman cringe. He was persistently naming the diagnosis of the illness the patient was suffering from, and Dr. Laine ignored his high intelligence.

It often took everything out of him not to tell Dr Laine off or slap her for her blunt rudeness. But, Foreman somehow survived on the dream that he would finally be recognized as a reliable neurologist. Foreman was more than relieved when all his hard work at medical school and at the Trenton Hospital finally paid off. The day he became a doctor was the proudest day of his difficult life, after overcoming his legal problems from breaking into houses.

Foreman was beyond ecstatic to begin a job to reach the goal of being the head of neurology in the near future. After filling out countless applications, he finally received a response. Foreman was waiting anxiously on his blue la-z boy sofa for a phone call, when his cordless white phone loudly rang. "Hello?" Foreman happily asked after he immediately answered the phone.

"This is Dr. Gregory House calling for Dr. Foreman. I'll interview you for the neurologist job but remember one thing. I can't stand liars, if I find out you're just telling me what you think I want to hear, you'll be out of the running immediately. Is that understood?" House crankily said to Foreman.

"Yes, I understand. When's the job interview?" Foreman anxiously asked House as he bent down on his dark blue carpet, gathering his resume papers in a neat pile in his black briefcase. "I expect you here at 4:00pm sharp, with a large cup of black cup of coffee from Dunkin Doughnuts. Starbucks is too strong" House ordered Foreman as Foreman closed the gold clasps of his briefcase.

"Absolutely Dr. House. I really appreciate this..." Foreman trailed off to House as House rudely interrupted him. "Look, I don't want to hear that crp. Just get here on time" House bluntly told Foreman as Foreman sat back on his sofa, ignoring his crankiness. He was much more concerned about remembering what kind of coffee House wanted.

Foreman ended the call as he swiftly ran to his room, darting his eyes to a sharp navy business suit. He chose a stark white button up shirt with dark red tie that contrasted nicely with his pin-striped suit. As he carefully tied his red tie in a neat knot, he was searching for professional shoes. He knelt down down pushing his Nike sneakers for his daily workout regimen to the side, as he found plain but dapper black leather shoes that would look somewhat presentable.

Foreman rushed to get his shoes on as his sony black digital clock read 3:15. "Dmn, I'm going to be late" he muttered to himself irritably as he stood up, and grabbed his black briefcase. Foreman took a deep breath as he walked out of his apartment, nervous about his important interview.

After paying for medical school, Foreman couldn't exactly afford a Lexus, let alone live in a decent apartment. He unlocked his 3 year old red Chevrolet Malibu, as he slid into the driver's seat. "Where the hell is a local Dunkin Doughnuts?" Foreman thought to himself unhappily as he put his key in his ignition, waiting for the car to warm up. It was a cloudy winter day, and the weather channel said the high was 30 degrees with a nasty chill.

In attempt to calm himself down, he turned his Beatles The Revolver on, trying to avoid another hellish panic attack. His doctor had recently diagnosed Foreman with Post Traumatic Stress, after being robbed at gunpoint in his own apartment. One of the downsides of living in his rundown apartment was the high crime rate, since his apartment building was near the location of several gangs, which was waist deep in dealing drugs.

Foreman shuddered, remembering the terrifying feeling of the cold metal against his temple. He began breathing deeply in and out, trying to calm his frayed nerves. His car was comfortably toasty, as he turned on the intersection to reach the Dunkin Doughnuts, which was a swift 5 minutes away. As the sound of Paul McCartney and John Lennon's voice entered his ears, he loosened his tight grip on the steering wheel.

He decided against actually entering the coffee shop, embarrassed by his frazzled appearance, so he drove into the drive-through. Foreman looked at the wide variety of coffees, befuddled by the vast variety of coffee drinks. "How can I help you sir?" the woman on the speaker asked Foreman politely. Foreman pursed his lips, as he took out a $5 from his wallet. "Get rid of these god forsaken panic attacks, give me back my life" Foreman hopelessly said to himself as he was becoming sick of his anxiety consuming every moment of his life.

"2 large coffees, one black, one with 2 creamers and 1 equal" Foreman said to the woman as he drove up, while turning down the volume of his CD. "That will be $3.50 sir" the woman told him as he approached the window. Her vibrant green eyes caught his attention, with her brown hair tied back in a tight bun. Foreman handed her the $5, as she received the 2 warm cups of coffee and handed them to him carefully.

Foreman decided for fun, to see if this attractive college student would flirt back. He was eyeing her large chest, which was barely hidden by her tight t-shirt. Foreman flirtatiously smiled at her as he put both coffee cups in his cup holder.

"She took the bait" Foreman thought happily to himself as she wrote down her phone number on the paper napkin, while winking at him. "Have a nice day" the woman said with a wide grin on her face.

After 10 minutes of navigating the Princeton area, he found the PPTH, which was a rather large modern hospital. Foreman talked to his former interns, who said that PPTH had cutting edge advances in technology for treating patients. Foreman's heart rate returned to a normal pace, as he grabbed both cups of coffee and sat them on the flat surface of his car's roof.

Foreman removed his keys out of his ignition as his engine quickly cooled down. "Don't screw this up" Foreman told himself as he carefully balanced the coffees in the holder and his briefcase, while shutting his door. Foreman slowly walked down the long sidewalk, as he passed the dry shrubs. Shivering from the biting cold, he noticed an older doctor walk in the door of the PPTH. He had caring brown eyes, with a thick head of dark brown hair, dressed in a striped shirt and dark grey pants. "Let me get the door for you" the doctor politely said to the full handed Foreman while holding the door for him.

"Thanks" Foreman gratefully said to the sympathetic doctor, as he embraced the warmth of the large hospital. "My name is James Wilson, head of Oncology. And you are?" Wilson curiously asked Foreman as he took off his heavy black wool coat. Foreman put his briefcase on the floor, shaking Wilson's hand with his free hand. "Eric Foreman, I'm a neurologist. I'm here for a job interview, for Dr. House" Foreman confidently stated to Wilson as Wilson admired Foreman's bravery.

"Oh, House told me about you. You graduated at the top of your graduating class with a grade point average of 4.0, that's very impressive. I hope you can handle House though, he's not the most pleasant boss to work under" Wilson warned Foreman fairly as Foreman looked concerned, and felt nervous again.

"You seem to have a tough skin though. I'm sure you'll get the job Eric" Wilson told Foreman, trying to relieve his nerves. "I've got a patient Eric to see, but stop by my office sometime. Anyone who gets House coffee and can handle him intrigues me" Wilson said to Foreman in an inquisitive tone. Wilson typically enjoyed flirting with women, but Foreman was pleasant to be around. He seemed pretty friendly and Wilson couldn't take his eyes off of Foreman's sad eyes, which showed he was just as damaged as House.

"Thanks Wilson, I'll definitely stop by" Foreman said to Wilson relieved, knowing he had at least one ally at work he could depend on. Foreman crouched down, as he grabbed his briefcase and stood up, keeping the steaming cups of Joe stable. Foreman briskly walked over to House's office, as he saw Dr. Gregory House on the glass door, and knocked on the door. "Dr. House, this is Eric Foreman. I'm here for the interview at 4:00 pm" Foreman nervously said to House as he began clenching his teeth.

"Come in!" House crankily yelled as he lounged back in his black office chair, tossing around his grey and orange tennis ball. "House, I need you to open the door. I have 2 cups of coffee in my hand" Foreman yelled back to House as his briefcase felt like a 30-pound dumbbell. "Fine, make the cripple suffer" House sarcastically replied to Foreman as he slid off his long legs off his mahogany desk. "Wow, he actually brought the coffee, and the right brand too" House thought to himself as he peered at his possible employee, who indeed held two cups of coffee in his right hand.

House slowly stood up, grabbing his wooden cane and limped over to his office door. He slowly turned the doorknob, opening his glass door, to reveal a young, eager African American neurologist who was juggling their cups of Joe and his black briefcase. Foreman had a nervous smile on his face while he entered House's spacious office who quickly laid his briefcase on a black padded chair.

House may have been practically bored to tears with 99 per cent with his possible employees, but Foreman really captured his interest. Foreman actually was willing to purchase House coffee and he was certainly was easy on the eyes. His brown eyes were the type of eyes you could lose yourself in. He was in nice shape compared to most of the overweight applicants he interviewed. Foreman seemed friendly but he could defend himself if necessary.

As Foreman rested the Styrofoam cups of coffee on House's desk, Foreman was surprised at how tall House was. He had to be at least 6 feet tall, and his blazing blue eyes caught Foreman's attention. House dressed pretty casual for a doctor, dressed in faded jeans, a rock t-shirt, a suit jacket, and Reebok sneakers.

Foreman sipped his coffee as he sat in the black chair in front of House's desk. He nervously grabbed his resume for House to look over, hoping this would give him a better chance at the possible position. "So, I see you brought my coffee?" House casually told Foreman as he sat back in his seat, resting his cane on the side of his desk. "You've passed the first part of the interview Foreman. Most of the people who apply for a job think I'm joking" House said to Foreman pleased as he put his reading glasses on.

"You already have the education that's necessary for the job. But, I have a game for you to play. If you can handle these questions, you're hired. The last thing I need is crying doctors. Care to play 20 questions?" House asked Foreman strangely as he took a giant gulp of coffee.

"Sure" Foreman replied to House's strange question, puzzled by his future boss. House gave Foreman an evil grin, while leaning back in his chair. "First one, what was it like in O.J Simpson's escape vehicle?" House asked Foreman curiously as Foreman nearly choked on his coffee. "Fun, although he was a slow driver" Foreman said dryly to House as House gave Foreman a check. "How was it being Martin Luther King's homeboy?" House asked Foreman, leaning forward, attempting to intimidate him.

"It was okay being friends with John F Kennedy, but we never got to sleep with Marilyn Monroe" Foreman casually told House, Foreman knew the job was his. "Dmn he's good. And he's not as dense as the other morons that entered my office" House thought to himself as Foreman gave House a wicked grin. "You're hired" House simply said to Foreman as he was stunned at how witty Foreman was. "That was only 2 questions, not 20 House" Foreman said to House, feigning disappointment. "You nailed them, just remember one rule. DON'T touch the coffee maker, that's Cameron's job. Cameron is a fellow duckling under my guidance" House explained to Foreman while putting Foreman's papers in a file.

"Oh, by the way Foreman, you're taking over my clinic duty for a month. It's one of the perks of being new" House told Foreman wickedly. Foreman sighed, he absolutely despised clinic duty but at least he had a ticket out of his hideous living conditions. Foreman walked over to the chair, when he closed up his briefcase. He quickly grabbed his briefcase as he walked out the door.

House was thinking of kissing Foreman, when he snapped back to reality. "What the fck?" House thought to himself puzzled as he continued to sip his coffee. Foreman was speed walking out of house's office when Wilson walked out of his dark office, anxious to find out if House found a new duckling. Foreman couldn't take his mind off of House; he was possibly the best looking man he had seen in years.

Granted, Foreman was never attracted to men in college but fantasies of House flooded in his head. "I can't be gay! I've had at least 6 girlfriends during college. And if my parents found out..." Foreman's thoughts trailed off as he shuddered at the thought of his parents' disapproval. They would say he would burn in hell, along with Hitler.

(Back to reality)

Foreman's thoughts were interrupted as Wilson arrived back with their coffee, as he stood up. "Are you okay Foreman?" Wilson asked the physically drained Foreman, who was struggling to keep his eyes opened. Foreman quickly grabbed his coffee from Wilson, as he gulped the coffee, trying to stay awake. "I'm fine, it's just been a long day" Foreman said weakly to Wilson, as the room began spinning.

Foreman's body began to sway, as he blacked out and collapsed on the floor. Wilson immediately put his coffee down, "NURSE! Get House!" Wilson barked to the surrounding nurses as they grabbed a gurney and laid Foreman on it.


	2. Past Lovers

The group of numerous nurses efficiently hauled Foreman's unconscious shaking body on the gurney as Wilson watched helplessly on the side after they shooed him away. "He looked so tired before, I should've asked House to give him a break before" Wilson thought to himself with regret as he ran his hand through his thick hair. Although Wilson's family went to the synagogue religiously during his childhood, he rarely practiced his faith, especially with his hectic schedule as an oncologist.

But, Wilson was quickly becoming desperate and running out of sources of comfort. As he rested against the wood wall, he clasped his hands together and bowed his head as he desperately pleaded with God to keep his co-worker healthy. Despite the difficult breakup Wilson had experienced with Foreman last year, he held no bitter feelings toward his ex-lover.

(Flashback---------------------------)

It was only a few months after House's triumph over PPTH's foe Edward Volger and PPTH's atmosphere returned back to normal as it could be, void of $100 million worth of funding. House's team had just successfully treated a well-known cyclist that had used steroids to enhance his chances of winning races. Cameron, being the moral compass of House's staff, of course immediately condemned their patient for lying to his loyal fans by using dishonest practices to beat the competition.

It was precisely 3:56 PM and Wilson's demanding day had finally concluded. His last patient, a strong and spunky 34 year old therapist just entered remission from breast cancer after 2 difficult years of fighting. It wasn't too often that Wilson had the opportunity to tell his patients they were going to live; about 90 per cent of his patients that entered his dark and secluded office were told they had less than a year to live. So, of course Wilson thought that his appointment with her was a pleasant way to end his week.

As he was leaving the hospital, he passed the relaxing lounge to find Cameron engrossed in a news program as she leaned forward in her light green office chair. Wilson was surprised to see that House hadn't managed to rope her in his clinic duty hours, as his endless supply of curiosity got the best of him. He quietly opened the glass door, trying not to disturb the distracted Cameron. His espresso eyes fixated on the accomplished cyclist who just won an important race that would further his career as he sat in a chair.

(I don't remember all of the conversation from this episode, I might be inaccurate) "So do you still feel the same about him?" Wilson asked Cameron curiously as he stood up from the chair. Cameron's green eyes darted to Wilson as she stubbornly replied "he's good but he still used steroids. He cheated Wilson, he doesn't deserve this" to Wilson. He was absolutely intent on finding out why she was so opposed against the concept of cheating. Wilson, being the type to overanalyze everything, decided to pry further.

"It's not always black and white Cameron. Have you ever cheated?" Wilson asked her as he crossed his arms, becoming exhausted from her holier-than-though personality. She sighed, knowing that she was transparently vulnerable explaining "when I was in college, I got married to a man who was dying from lung cancer. He only had 6 months to live, and during our marriage, his best friend Joe and I became close. We began to take walks together and began an innocent physical relationship, mainly we kissed but we eventually had to stop" to Wilson who was shell-shocked by her confession as he listened to her in fascination.

"And did you sleep with him?" Wilson asked her as he leaned against the wall. Cameron grew very defensive while she said "no! I couldn't possibly imagine sleeping with another man while my husband was dying of cancer", defends her to him. Wilson was beginning to regret bringing this touchy subject with Cameron, when she asked him "why did you cheat?" being fully aware of his multiple affairs while he was married. He sighed as he grew tense, as feelings of regret flooded back to him. "I met someone who makes me feel good...and funny. And I just didn't want to let that feeling go" Wilson explained to Cameron sadly.

Cameron was randomly thinking of the possible hospital co-workers that Wilson could have committed adultery with. She was assuming that this person was definitely a woman, with his notorious reputation as a womanizer at PPTH. Both co-workers couldn't find words to say to each other as they both bared their souls. For once, Wilson was actually grateful that he flirted and dated nearly every nurse in the entire hospital because Cameron would never assume the real person he had a meaningful relationship with. He couldn't imagine the mind blowing reveal that he was bisexual and attracted to man to his peers, let alone finding out that Foreman and him were hiding a short lived but passionate relationship.

Unlike other couples, Wilson and Foreman were experts on hiding that they were romantically involved. As they passed in the hallways, the two men would barely give each other a glance, let alone stand near each other when they were in the same room during a consultation that House requested. Wilson, who had countless affairs leading back to college, pretty much had this strategy down to an art and still continued to have a healthy love life with his gullible wife Bonnie. Foreman had never expected himself, of all people to fall for Wilson, let alone a man, but when they were alone outside work, they had surprisingly strong chemistry.

It began innocently enough, when Wilson offered to take Foreman out for a drink at a local jazz bar that showcased impressive music after a long day of work. While Wilson was driving them to their location, they could only seem to start a miniscule amount of small talk as a thick feeling of awkwardness filled the air. But when they arrived at the bar, Wilson was fighting the strong temptation to reassure Foreman by squeezing his hand but he didn't want to scare him off. As they entered the bar, they felt comfortable in the relaxed atmosphere that eased their anxiousness of the situation.

There was a small band performing on stage, with a small African American woman singing wearing a seductive little black dress. Her large powerful voice certainly compensated for her petite frame as she crooned well known jazz numbers. Both men were captivated by her passion as they pulled themselves bar stools and sat down. "House gave you hell today, whatever you want to drink is on me" Wilson sympathetically told Foreman as he waved down the tall blonde bartender who was cleaning dirty glasses. "Thanks Wilson, what are you going to get to drink?" Foreman asked him as he made direct eye contact with Wilson's chocolate brown eyes that were filled with...lust?

"I'll have a glass of your best white wine, Foreman?" Wilson casually told the bartender who nodded as he turned to Foreman. "I'll have the same" Foreman said to the bartender who grabbed two wine glasses. "I never thought of you as a wine person. Have you ever been to Napa Valley in California?" Wilson asked with curiosity as he leaned against the wooden bar. "No, I regret to say that I was within 50 miles of the winery but the heart disease conference took up all my free time" Foreman sadly responded to Wilson as the bartender returned with their wine. "Thanks" Wilson told the bartender as he handed him a $100 bill. "Keep the change" he said to the grateful bartender as he grinned widely.

"Cuddy told me about an AIDS fundraiser around that area, it's coming up in June and I volunteered to go. Would you like to come? Considering you could get away from House for a week" Wilson asked Foreman as he took a sip of wine. "Sure, any chances to get away from the devil's spawn. But would airport security allow us to take wine bottles with us? It might seem like we're trying to make an alcohol bomb" Foreman joked to Wilson who laughed for a good minute, struggling to catch his breath. The men further discussed the "demonic House", how work was going, and their interests. As the alcohol began to relax them, Foreman became more confident and rested his hand on Wilson's knee.

Wilson, being as tall as he was, could handle a large amount of alcohol and was surprised by Foreman's not-so subtle actions. He always was very attracted to Foreman but would've never guessed that Foreman withheld feelings for him. It was at least midnight and by then the two men were holding hands as they left the bar. Wilson had expected this outing to simply just having a drink with colleague, but this was turning into a very pleasant date. "We're both too drunk to drive home and if you were charged with a DUI, House would never let you live it down" Wilson said to Foreman as they stood near his black Lexus.

"Yeah, working with House is torture enough. I'll call a taxi, better safe than sorry" Foreman replied to Wilson as their fingers were still intertwined. Foreman removed his black cell phone and called the nearest cab service as he reluctantly removed his hand from Wilson's. "Foreman, are you sure about pursuing this? I'm married to Bonnie..." Wilson trailed off as Foreman walked closer to Wilson wrapping his arm around his waist. Foreman laughed as he caressed Wilson's cheek and felt his hot breath on his neck, tantalizing. "What do you think?" Foreman asked him as he softly kissed Wilson, waiting for a response.

"I think that definitely answers my question" Wilson murmured to Foreman after the shock left his body. Wilson eagerly wrapped his free arm around Foreman's waist, pulling him closer as he passionately kissed him. Kissing Foreman was MUCH better than kissing any of his numerous wives. They were trying to catch his breath as they Wilson rested his head on Foreman's chest. "So is next Tuesday good for you?" Foreman asked him as Wilson pulled away after he saw the taxi cab arriving. "Yeah, we'll continue this later" Wilson said lowly as he they quickly kissed him goodnight.

Foreman entered the cab as he slumped in his seat, trying to analyze what just occurred as Wilson was still waiting for his cab, so they wouldn't appear suspicious to his wife. He never felt such a rush of adrenaline in his life and he was anxious for their next meeting.

The next five months consisted of Foreman and Wilson having mind-blowing and life altering sexual intercourse which they hid their dangerous secret quite well. But it was never pleasant for either of them, since they couldn't stand to be in the same room without having physical contact with each other. After another typical night of passionate love-making, Foreman was lying on the opposite side of his king-sized bed as he watched Wilson sleep peacefully on his side. Sure, Foreman had never experienced such strong chemistry with a lover, let alone a man but guilt still consistently ruined the great sex he had.

He had met Bonnie once at a drug company dinner a year ago when Cuddy forced all of her doctors to attend. House was infuriated that he had spent his precious free time brown-nosing the drug representatives and please Cuddy. Bonnie seemed to be the ideal doctor's wife; laid-back, easy going, and very polite but she was incredibly naive at the same time. Wilson's other colleagues thought Bonnie was a perfect match for Wilson but Foreman felt a lack of connection between them and didn't challenge him by any means. "I can't do this anymore, this isn't right to her" Foreman thought to himself as he stood up and got dressed, trying to escape efficiently.

Wilson rolled over as the short amount of sleep barely seemed to be enough as his eyes began to open. Foreman was quickly tying his blue tie as Wilson tried to understand what exactly was wrong since he always stayed overnight. "Foreman, why are you leaving at this time of night? It's 3:00 AM in the morning for god's sake!" Wilson exclaimed as he rolled out of the bed, and also put his clothes back on as his dark brown eyes bore into Foreman.

Foreman slipped into his jacket as he felt Wilson's anger begin to simmer. "Wilson, I... I can't do this anymore. God dmnit Wilson, you're still married!" he yelled to Wilson as the men held intense eye contact. "Look, let's just make this painless as possible and end this affair. Please leave" Foreman firmly said to Wilson who couldn't hold his feelings in any longer. "Foreman, I'll get a divorce. I've never felt this close to a person in a relationship in my life" Wilson pleaded as Foreman crossed his arms. "What relationship Wilson? What, having sex? That doesn't exactly qualify as a relationship!" Foreman yelled to Wilson as he saw a sorrow in his eyes.

Wilson sighed as he ran his hand through his hair and simply walked away. He knew their was no chance in hell that this relationship could possibly be salvaged.

(End of flashback---------------------------------------------)

For nearly fifteen minutes, Wilson was deeply lost in his thoughts as House left the chapel and nudged Wilson with his cane. "House! Holy sht you scared me!" Wilson exclaimed as he turned around to see House with an evil grin plastered on his face. "I saw you and Foreman spying on me. You're not a very good spy Wilson" House told him as Wilson began to walk over to Foreman's room. "What happened to Foreman?" House asked Wilson as he was closely limping behind him. "I...I honestly have no idea House" Wilson said as he began power walking down the hallway.

"I better check up on my former duckling" House said to himself as he limped behind Wilson, trying to keep up.


End file.
